Command & Conquer Chronicles : Trial By Fire
by OOM-9
Summary: The Soviets field test a 'terrifying' new weapon. Consistant violence. Based on series by Michael O'Hare.


Command & Conquer Chronicles   
Trial By Fire   
  
by OOM-9   
  
Disclaimer:Command & Conquer:, and all related characters and concepts are owned by Westwood Studios. TI-83s are owned by Texas Instruments. Coincidence? I think not! It's a conspiracy I tell you!   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES   
This is my second fan fic thingamajiggy, a bit more violent. Trying to make them more detail filled, which has its side effects. Flame, rate, review, comment, and criticize away people!   
=====   
The strange metallic beast arose over the hill. Allied tanks, busy decimating a Soviet base, failed to notice the strange arachnid creatures approaching. By chance an IFV suffered critical damage and its passenger stumbled out. Clearing his eyes he noticed strange inhuman things rushing forward. He let out a cry, but it was too late. The plated monster leaped at him, piercing his throat and ending his life. Struggling to pull its barbed legs out of the dead GI, the black beast rolled its many eyes around scanning for targets. It found one.   
  
[Profile: Tank 75 tons]   
[IFF Response: 0]   
[Destroy?: 1]   
  
Chirping a signal to any of its brethren in the area, it leaped toward the unsuspecting tank. It began to pry the turret from the hull with inhuman strength and inhuman devices. By a stroke of bad luck the commander opened the hatch just as the creature was doing the same thing. The last thing he saw was a large spike driving toward him. He died instantly. In the aftermath of the carnage, many of his allies would vouch that he got off easy.   
  
For the surviving tank crewmembers they had a much worse fate in store. The creature had finally succeeded in tripling the size of the original entry hatch hole and as soon as it squirmed in, all hell broke loose. It proceeded to drive its four legs into everything nearby. Unfortunately for the crew, the monstrosity didn't discriminate between people and vital systems. While the hellish creature began to go berserk destroying everything, the gunner reached for his pistol in a brave but ultimately futile attempt to halt the creatures rampage. He fired bullet after bullet into the nightmarish fiend but to no avail. With one swift swipe, the Soviet hellhound swiped away the pistol, and it also ripped off the gunners arm in the process. It then swung another arm around and jammed it into the unfortunate gunners shoulder. With a flick of its joints, it flung the hapless man into the wall, leaving a dent in the metal plating and killing the gunner instantly. The driver wedged himself into a corner, but the creature simply reoriented a welding torch and began to burn him alive. Terrified, the driver tried to make a mad dash to safety, but he was plucked up by the metal plated monster and torn to pieces. The mechanized demon then proceeded to pull wires and smash everything in sight. With the crew dead, fuel leaking, and computers sparking, the mechanized spider decided it was time to go.   
  
By then nearby tanks had reoriented their guns and were laying in wait for the destructive organism to burst out. Four spidery legs appeared and a black skull peered cautiously out. Immediately eight armor piercing shells flew in its direction, but the arachnid propelled itself out of the doomed tank carcass and avoided destruction. Within seconds it made another leap and another tank's fate was sealed. A few minutes later another creature emerged out of the Soviet war factory and the fate of the Allied attack force was sealed as the hell spawns methodically destroyed everyone and everything.   
  
After a while, the deathly calm of the empty battlefield was replaced by the sound of tanks. Soviet tanks. One truck with a large cannon on top pulled to a stop in front of the black creature. A door quickly opened revealing a cavernous hold.   
  
[Profile: APC 0.8 tons]   
[IFF Response: 1]   
[Guard?: 0]   
[Board?: 1]   
  
Letting out an acknowledging screech, it clamored on board, as did one of its counterparts. There it lay silently and patiently in wait, unaware of the flak-track's attempts to keep up with the charging rhinos.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the flak track flipped over. The two creatures clamored out of the burning APC and began to scan for new targets to ravage. Before long, they had acquired several targets.   
  
[Profile: Tank 50 tons]   
[IFF Response: 0]   
[Destroy?: 1]   
  
Gears grinded and metal shrieked as they rushed toward their targets. The enemy vehicles noticed them and began a hasty retreat. But despite their quick response, the Allied tanks' hover pods were slow to accelerate and the swift-legged arachnoids were quickly closing the distance. But by a stroke of luck the enemy tanks managed to reach an ore patch, and as the black insects approached their legs sank into the soft ore. Rapid-fire seventy-five millimeter cannons blew off the creature's legs, but like some undead zombie, it continued to drag itself forward with its remaining limbs until a second volley of cannon fire reduced it to a flaming hulk. The robots then targeted the other arachnid, still plodding steadily forward. Right when they were about to send it back to the pit it spawned from, there was a loud explosion from the base. The tanks systems shut down and they crashed to the ground as their hover pods failed. Soviet forces had destroyed the Allied Robot Control Center. The victorious little mechanical imp leaped onto the nearest inert tank, ready to continue its campaign of destruction. Just as it was about to pry the helpless vehicle apart, something happened. The parasite let out a shriek as its eyes were blinded and its body went limp.   
  
-----   
  
Vladimir smiled from the safety of the White House. Initial reports of the field-testing of their new pet had just arrived, and they were optimistic. The Autonomous Anti-Armor Mechanized Drones initial performance projections were poor, seeing as how they were designed in the first Soviet invasion. But the hardy bugger's performence had exceeded expectations beyond a doubt. They had destroyed over ten times their value in Allied tanks, and though the Soviet forces eventually had to pull out because of heavy Allied naval support, they had dealt a painful blow to enemies in the region. They would be interesting to observe in the future. Vladimir pulled out a Cuban cigar as he began to shine his shoes. Yes, their performance would be very interesting to watch indeed.   
  
-----   
  
The Allied engineer was still puzzled over exactly what had happened. Some strange mechanical...things, were destroying tanks left and right. He had finally managed to detach one of them by having the IFV detonate an EMP device on it. The mechanical spider was indeed strange. It moved with unmatched speed and attacked with unmatched ferocity, but from what he could tell, it appeared to be made with obsolete technology and rudimentary computer systems. The engineer sighed as he began to clear the wreckage so he could set about repairing the robot tanks. As he tossed the wreckage of the strange arachnid aside, he noticed something etched on its hull. Painted on the side were the code name TI-83 and a Soviet insignia. Hastily scribbled below were two words. A nickname? Perhaps. He read the words.   
  
"Terror Drone" 


End file.
